kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Maware! Setsugetsuka
|type = Ending |kanji = 回レ！雪月花 |romaji = Maware! Setsugetsuka |band = Setsugetsuka Singing Group |lyricist = Hige Driver |composer = Hige Driver |arranger = Hige Driver |producer = Hige Driver |language = Japanese |length = 3:56 |album = Maware! Setsugetsuka |label = Media Factory |song number = 1 |starting episode = Episode 2 |ending episode = Episode 12 |previous song=N/A |next song=N/A }} 'Maware! Setsugetsuka'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFVzZtjz3aA (回レ！雪月花) is the ending theme of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime. The song is performed by Setsugetsuka Singing Group (歌組雪月花, Utagumi Setsugetsuka): Yaya (Hitomi Harada), Irori (Ai Kayano), and Komurasaki (Yui Ogura). Characters in Order of Appearance #Yaya #Komurasaki #Irori #Shoko Karyusai Rendition Depending on the episode, the singers have their own solo performance during the chorus of the song. Hitomi Harada has the most number of episodes where she sings in the chorus, while the other two have three. *Hitomi Harada - Episodes 2, 4, 7, 8 and 12 *Ai Kayano - Episodes 3, 9 and 11 *Yui Ogura - Episodes 5, 6 and 10 Lyrics TV Version English (FUNimation)= And― One two three go! What you are about to see are the vicissitudes of the Kabuki life Every era sees rapid progress Lend us an ear, ladies and gents, boys and girls It may seem like a morality play, villains swiftly cut down "But is that really enough to entertain you?" It's all just irrelevant prattle You're elusive, appearing out of nowhere and running right off again When I wait for my chance, days feel like years When I chase you, I dash around like mad Every era sees constant change The human heart is inscrutable "But do you seriously mean that?" I'm just a collection of scrapes and bruises Ah after it all I end up in the moonlit city You give the signal and start dancing Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin! Like petals scatter bewitchingly on the wind Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin! Send your hair whipping about Yesterday, the day before, today, tomorrow and the day after this festival continues Dance, sing, spin with all your heart! Tonight is for the seasons' beauties! |-| Kanji= せ～の いちにっさんはい! ほい! いよーーーーっ ぽん! ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッハッハッ う～ さぁさぁさぁ これよりご覧いただけますのは カブキ者たちの栄枯盛衰 時代は常に日進月歩 聞いてってよ老若男女 一見は勧善懲悪 悪者どもを一刀両断 「でもホントにそれだけで楽しいの?」 もうなんだって蒟蒻問答 ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッ いよーーーーっ ぽん! どこからともなく現れて すぐどこか行っちゃって神出鬼没 チャンスを待ったら一日千秋 追いかければ東奔西走 時代は常に千変万化 人の心は複雑怪奇 「でも本気でそんなこと言ってんの?」 もうどうにも満身創痍 嗚呼、巡り巡って夜の町 キミは合図出し踊りだす はぁ～ 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 華麗に花弁 散らすように 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 髪も振り乱して 一昨日、昨日、今日と、明日と、明後日と この宴は続く 踊レ、歌エ、一心不乱に回レ! 今宵は雪月花 |-| Romaji= Sēno Ichi ni-ssan hai! Hoi! Iyō pon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha ha ha ū Sā sā sā Koreyori goran itadaki masu no wa Kabukimono tachi no eiko seisui Jidai wa tsuneni nisshin geppo Kiitette yo rōnyaku nan'nyo Ikken wa kanzen chōaku Warumono domo o ittō ryōdan "Demo honto ni sore dake de tanoshii no?" Mō nandatte kon'nyaku mondō Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha Iyō pon! Doko kara tomo naku arawarete Sugu dokoka icchatte shinshutsu kibotsu Chansu o mattara ichijitsu senshū Oikakereba tōhon seisō Jidai wa tsuneni senpen banka Hito no kokoro wa fukuzatsu kaiki "Demo honki de sonna koto itten no?" Mō dōnimo manshin sōi Ā, meguri megutte yoru no machi kimi wa aizu dashi odori dasu Hā Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Karei ni kaben chirasu yōni Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Kami mo furi midashite Ototoi, kinō, kyō to, asu to, asatte to Kono utage wa tsuzuku Odore, utae, isshin furan ni maware! Koyoi wa setsugetsuka Full version Kanji= せ～の いちにっさんはい! ほい! いよーーーーっ ぽん! ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッハッハッ う～ さぁさぁさぁ これよりご覧いただけますのは カブキ者たちの栄枯盛衰 時代は常に日進月歩 聞いてってよ老若男女 一見は勧善懲悪 悪者どもを一刀両断 「でもホントにそれだけで楽しいの?」 もうなんだって蒟蒻問答 ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッ いよーーーーっ ぽん! どこからともなく現れて すぐどこか行っちゃって神出鬼没 チャンスを待ったら一日千秋 追いかければ東奔西走 時代は常に千変万化 人の心は複雑怪奇 「でも本気でそんなこと言ってんの?」 もうどうにも満身創痍 嗚呼、巡り巡って夜の町 キミは合図出し踊りだす はぁ～ 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 華麗に花弁 散らすように 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 髪も振り乱して 一昨日、昨日、今日と、明日と、明後日と この宴は続く 踊レ、歌エ、一心不乱に回レ! 今宵は雪月花 ほい! いよーーーーっ ぽん! ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッハッハッ う～ ねぇねぇねぇ この世に平安訪れるの? のべつ幕無し丁丁発止 兵ども千客万来 ひしめき合う群雄割拠 伸るか反るか一攫千金 気が付いたら絶体絶命 「でも本音のとこ、どうなってんの?」 もうまったく奇想天外 嗚呼、辿り辿って夜の町 迷い一つなく踊りだす はぁ～ 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 華麗に花弁 散らすように 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 髪も振り乱して 一昨日、昨日、今日と、明日と、明後日と この宴は続く 踊レ、歌エ、一心不乱に回レ! 今宵は雪月花 ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッハッハッ さぁさぁさぁ ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッハッハッ 花で一つ、鳥で二つ 手打ち鳴らす 風で三つ、嗚呼、月出て四つ 鳴らす鳴らす…… 花で一つ、鳥で二つ 手打ち鳴らす 風で三つ、嗚呼、月出て四つ 鳴らす鳴らす…… 今は 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 華麗に花弁 散らすように 回レ回レ回レ回レ回レ 回レ回レ回レ回レ! 髪も振り乱して 一昨日、昨日、 今日と、明日と、明後日と この宴は続く 踊レ、歌エ、一心不乱に回レ! 今宵は何曜日か? 水木金? 土日月火? ハッハッハッハッハッハッハイヤ ハッハッハッハッ いよーーーーっ ぽん! |-| Romaji= Sēno Ichi ni-ssan hai! Hoi! Iyō pon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha ha ha ū Sā sā sā Koreyori goran itadaki masu no wa Kabukimono tachi no eiko seisui Jidai wa tsuneni nisshin geppo Kiitette yo rōnyaku nan'nyo Ikken wa kanzen chōaku Warumono domo o ittō ryōdan "Demo honto ni sore dake de tanoshii no?" Mō nandatte kon'nyaku mondō Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha Iyō pon! Doko kara tomo naku arawarete Sugu dokoka icchatte shinshutsu kibotsu Chansu o mattara ichijitsu senshū Oikakereba tōhon seisō Jidai wa tsuneni senpen banka Hito no kokoro wa fukuzatsu kaiki "Demo honki de sonna koto itten no?" Mō dōnimo manshin sōi Ā, meguri megutte yoru no machi kimi wa aizu dashi odori dasu Hā Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Karei ni kaben chirasu yōni Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Kami mo furi midashite Ototoi, kinō, kyō to, asu to, asatte to Kono utage wa tsuzuku Odore, utae, isshin furan ni maware! Koyoi wa setsugetsuka Hoi! Iyō pon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha ha ha ū Nē nē nē Kono yo ni heian otozureru no? Nobetsu maku nashi chōchō hasshi Tsuwamono domo senkyaku banrai Hishimeki au gun'yū kakkyo Noruka soruka ikkaku senkin Ki ga tsuitara zettai zetsumei "Demo honne no toko, dou nattenno?" Mou mattaku kisō tengai Ā, tadori tadotte yoru no machi Mayoi hitotsu naku odoridasu Hā Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Karei ni kaben chirasu yōni Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Kami mo furi midashite Ototoi, kinō, kyō to, asu to, asatte to Kono utage wa tsuzuku Odore, utae, isshin furan ni maware! Koyoi wa setsugetsuka Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha ha ha sā sā sā Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha ha ha Hana de hitotsu, tori de futatsu Te uchi narasu Kaze de mittsu, ā, tsuki dete yottsu Narasu narasu…… Hana de hitotsu, tori de futatsu Te uchi narasu Kaze de mittsu, ā, tsuki dete yottsu Narasu narasu…… Ima wa Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Karei ni kaben chirasu yōni Maware maware maware maware maware Maware maware maware maware! Kami mo furi midashite Ototoi, kinō, kyō to, asu to, asatte to Kono utage wa tsuzuku Odore, utae, isshin furan ni maware! Koyoi wa nan yōbi ka? Sui moku kin? Do nichi getsu ka? Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya Ha ha ha ha Iyō pon! References See also * Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special Song CD External Links * Kashi Time - Lyrics (Japanese) * English Translation (Unofficial) * Chinese Translation (Unofficial) Category:Music